This invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers which can be interfitted to each other to form a compact, readily-handled multiple container package.
There are many container applications which require the use of a significant neck or spout, extended from a main body portion, to facilitate a directed discharge of the contents of the container. Even where an elongated neck is not essential, containers are often designed with a long neck due to aesthetic considerations or the functional versatility which is achieved. When such containers are packed in a standard rectangular or square carton, a signification volume of the carton comprises wasted dead space, that is, space around the neck which is not occupied by the container. The wasted space must often be filled with packing material to minimize the possibility of damage when the containers are shipped. The lack of utilization of the dead space and the need for additional packing material increase the ultimate point of sale price of the container and the contained material.
Multiple container packaging has been utilized in product areas to facilitate the handling of multiple container units. For example, so-called handy four or six packs are quite popular in consumer beverage markets. Typically, an easily tearable cardboard or a plastic carrying frame or a wrap is employed to hold a multiple number of identical containers in a particular configuration. Handles or finger gripping holes are often incorporated into the frame to allow a consumer to readily carry the combination. In such case, part of the purchase price of the product represents the cost of the cardboard or plastic frame. The balance and distribution of the containers within the frame, moreover, is readily upset by the removal of one or more containers particularly where the container includes an elongated neck.
Arrangements have also been disclosed in which the containers themselves are interengaged into multiple groups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,812, for example, discloses a multi-container package in which four containers are secured to each other by interengaging a projection in the lateral side wall of one container with a recess in an abutting lateral side wall of an adjacent container. Although these containers improve packing economy somewhat, utilization of the dead space surrounding the neck is not improved. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,917 and 3,391,824 disclose interlocking block type containers which are stackable to improve packing economy. While a substantial savings in space is achieved, it is clear that packaging inefficiencies still result in relation to the space surrounding the neck of the upper units if such are stacked in a generally rectangular carton. The projection of the neck of the uppermost unit, moreover, limits the number and type of designs of outerwrap or carriers that can be employed for holding a multiple container package.